<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Bite by sassenach_on_the_rocks51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952433">Take a Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51'>sassenach_on_the_rocks51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Neck Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPS</p><p>This is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.</p><p>You hunched over the desk filled Jacob with numerous thoughts. Thoughts that involved him bending you over said desk and stripping your trousers off, perhaps even spanking that lovely arse of yours for making him wait. He knew you enjoyed such things and the more he thought it over, the more his desire for you took control. </p><p>He wanted you. Now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ever coming to bed luv?”</p><p>From your large bed, your husband Jacob Frye lay naked and hungry for you. Having hurried back from a late night mission, he was eager to finally have a bit of late night fun. But from the moment he had come home over, you had been busy trying to crack a code that you had intercepted from the Templars. </p><p>“I’m almost done.” You said, doing your best to focus so you could finish decoding one more line. After hours of work, you knew you were close. Just a few more minutes and it would come to you. You hoped.</p><p>Jacob grew more impatient. Though he knew the work you were doing was vital to the cause, it did nothing to quench his lust for you. He considered taking matters into his own hands, that had worked in the past. The sounds of him working himself along with his loud grunting would often get you to drop anything and come join him.</p><p>You hunched over the desk filled Jacob with numerous thoughts. Thoughts that involved him bending you over said desk and stripping your trousers off, perhaps even spanking that lovely arse of yours for making him wait. He knew you enjoyed such things and the more he thought it over, the more his desire for you took control. </p><p>He wanted you. Now.</p><p>Getting out of the bed, he walked over to you. Looking you up and down, he wondered just where to start with you. Every part of you was utterly delectable and he could easily spend all night teasing and tormenting you as only he could. But just where to start? What part would make you forget your work and bring you to your knees?</p><p>Coming up behind you, he noted that you had pulled your hair loose from its knot and had let it fall free down your neck and over your shoulders.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>While you were still distracted, Jacob reached out with both hands and took hold of your long tresses.He knew you had a weakness for having your hair played with and so he began running his fingers through them and over your scalp, instantly getting your attention and making you forget everything in front of you.</p><p>You completely melted at his touch. Those hands of his, so rough and strong when used on an opponent were always somehow gentle and pleasurable on you.  </p><p>Looking down at the papers, it was now a wash. All the work you had done over the last hour had vanished completely. Telling Jacob to let you finish would do no good, you were far too distracted now.</p><p>“Jacob...I was..almost done..” You whimpered as he took a firmer hold of your locks, pulling them up to expose your bare neck. He licked his lips at the sight of your tender flesh, hungry for a bite and eager to hear you moan.</p><p>Quickly he opened his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth and brought his mouth to your throat, biting your neck and pulling at the skin. He growled deeply as he nipped at your flesh, moving up and down, side to side. No part of your neck was going to be spared.</p><p>Between the feel of his teeth. his hot breath, his growls, it was enough to drive you insane. But nothing was as pleasurable or torturous as the feel of his sideburns. They both tickled and burned your skin as Jacob feasted on you and it made you thrash about, knocking everything over.</p><p>“Come to bed. I’ll not ask again.” Jacob hissed in your ear as he picked you up out of the chair. </p><p>Conceding defeat, you let him pick you up and carry you to bed. </p><p>Work would have to wait. Pleasure would not. </p><p>And Jacob Frye was about to have his. And so were you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>